Coruscant
|gravidade = |terreno = Urbano |água = |interesse = * Coco-Town Marcas da Guerra * Nível 1313 * Praça do Monumento |flora = |fauna = |hides = |especie = Humanos |outrasespecies = |lingua = *Básico *Milhares de outras |governo = *Senado Galáctico *Chanceler Supremo *Imperador Galáctico |alianças = |população = 1 trilhão (estimada) |gentílico = |cidades = Cidade Galáctica |importações = |exportações = |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Ordem Jedi *Império Galáctico *Sith *Nova República }} Coruscant foi um planeta que serviu como capital da República Galáctica e do Império Galáctico e como planeta natal da espécie humana. Descrição thumb|left|180px|Paisagem urbana de Coruscant O planeta-cidade Coruscant foi o coração pulsante da galáxia, abrigando uma diversidade de cidadãos e culturas. Tinha altíssimas torres de edifícios, fluxos de tráfego aéreo cheios de speeders e níveis internos que se estendiam muito abaixo da superfície do planeta. Coruscant foi a sede do governo da República Galáctica e, posteriormente, do Império, e foi palco de inúmeros eventos históricos durante as Guerras Clônicas. O planeta também abrigou o Templo Jedi e os Arquivos, onde o aprendizado e o treinamento Jedi ocorreram por mais de mil gerações — tradições que terminaram quando o planeta testemunhou a Ordem 66. História Coruscant foi um planeta muito importante para a Ordem Jedi, onde estava abrigado o Templo Jedi, em que existia o Clã Urso e os Arquivos Jedi. Batalha de Coruscant Durante o últimos momentos das Guerras Clônicas e da República Galáctica, o planeta Coruscant foi invadido pelo exército separatista através de um movimento ardiloso comandado pelo General Grievous, evento que culminou no sequestro do Chanceler Supremo Palpatine. Ao retornar para sua nave, a Mão Invisível, Grievous manteve Palpatine preso na torre de observação. Os Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker foram designados para resgatá-lo enquanto uma intensa batalha ocorria na órbita da capital da República. thumb|left|250px|A Batalha de Coruscant, ocorrida na órbita do planeta, foi um dos últimos conflitos das Guerras Clônicas. Momentos depois de abordarem a nave de Grievous e localizarem o Chanceler, os dois Jedi foram encurralados pelo líder separatista e Lorde Sith Conde Dookan e iniciaram um combate. No duelo, Dookan conseguiu imobilizar Kenobi, que desmaiou. Dessa forma, o Sith e Skywalker se enfrentaram sozinhos numa poderosa luta. Envolvido por fortes sentimentos de raiva e ódio, fato sentido pelo oponente Sith, Anakin Skywalker conseguiu imobilizar Dookan ao cortar suas mãos num rápido e inesperado movimento. Pressionado por Palpatine, que era secretamente Darth Sidious, Anakin matou o desarmado Conde. Na tentativa de fuga, os Jedi e o Chanceler foram capturados pelos androides separatistas e levados à presença do General Grievous. Aproveitando a distração do líder do exército separatista, Anakin e Obi-Wan conseguiram reaver seus sabres de luz e durante a tentativa de tomar o controle da nave, Grievous escapou. Profundamente danificada, a Mão Invisível começou a cair da atmosfera de Coruscant, obrigando os Jedi e o Chanceler a pousarem de forma abrupta no planeta para que pudessem sobreviver. Triunfantemente, a nave foi pousada e os passageiros, resgatados. Com Dookan morto, os separatistas cessaram o ataque e fugiram do sistema. Revolta de Coruscant Em 4 DBY, após a Batalha de Endor, Coruscant iniciou uma série de revoltas, denominada Revolta de Coruscant aonde a população do planeta se revoltou contra o remanescente imperial que continuou dominando o planeta. Marcas da Guerra Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' * * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' * * *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0}} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #4 *Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Lugares em Coruscant Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Jedi Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Sith Categoria:Cidades capitais